Mya Paltrow
History Mya is the youngest child out of her family, but the only outcast. Growing up Mya lived in a ranch styled house in the city of New Orleans. When growing up she was very anti-social because no one understood her. Her Father and Mother both were very smart, and worked for NASA. Her mother Danny worked for the engineering department, while her dad made the space suits. Her sister on the other hand is 31, and is a District Attorney in California. When Mya was growing up, apart from not being understood she had no real desire to be in school, she always wanted to be in space. When Mya was in 5th grade, she was already 2 years ahead of her grade level due to her parents teaching her. By that point they decided to homeschool her, and teach her their own way. Mya learned about how suits and tech for NASA was made instead of having a normal schooling education. This schooling lasted till she was 14 and graduated early. Doing so, she got offered a job at NASA to train to go to a space station. Her training took 2 years, and on her 16th birthday she got the news. This news was she was going into space, with the suit her father and Mother made for her. Only she wasn't going by space ship. NASA had a way of transferring matter to one place to another. This machine was called the Molecular Raptor. Suits were specially designed to withstand the energy that made them transfer. Mya was the first to attempt this transportation because her Mother along with 4 other engineers made it. When Mya stepped up into the machine and it activated she felt a slight burn before a bright light happened and she was in a unknown space station. When Mya stepped out she was amazed to know that it didn't kill her. But scientists were worried because once that happened, the energy in the machine slowly began to cause it to overheat. By the time Mya was ready to return, the teleporter began to release radiation into her body, till the machine exploded throwing her body into a wall on earth, and knocking out everyone behind the glass. When Mya woke up she thought it was a few hours, but it was 1 year she was in a Coma for 1 year, and her body switched in and out of different frequency's on a vibration scale. giving her special abilities. These abilities were what kept her alive, and kept the government happy. The government trained Mya till she was 17 and a half, and by that time she had full control over her abilities. But when they trained Mya, she was done with their games and went down the path of breaking into their banks and stopping them from finding her. Due to her portal's and other powers she could expect what to happen and how to get it. When Mya broke into banks, and offices she never triggered a alarm because she always teleported in. But after a few months the government found her, and she began to comply.She now lives in New Orleans in a apartment alone, and helps the Government and others when needed. Powers and Abilities Mya possesses powers through cosmic energy that caused her body to vibrate at multiple rates. Her powers work off how strong she is, the weaker she gets the more it requires for her to focus. * Warp Wave Manipulation: Mya can emit powerful vibrations from her body. She normally focuses this energy through her hands to create shock waves powerful enough to level a house or shake a powerful robot to shreds. ** Shockwave absorption: Mya can absorb shockwaves from the ground or others and release them but stronger. ** Motion stopping: Mya can shoot her shockwaves at a certain vibration stopping anyone from running or moving. * Portal creation: Mya can open portals to anywhere on earth or other worlds/reality's, due to the energy she was exposed too. * Precogitation: Mya can read the psychoactive imprint left behind on others in order to get a detailed read on past, future or current events. Once having seen the entirety of her mothers past by mistake when touching him using his powers. * Energy Sensing: She can sense the pan-dimensional energy signatures, feeling when and where an excursion from a different dimension is either occurring or emanating from.